¿Te quedarías conmigo?
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato siempre había mirado hacia el futuro, nunca hacia el pasado, al menos hasta que tuvo un sueño, un sueño que más sabía a un recuerdo. Pero de ser así, si él realmente había conocido a Hikari antes de que todos buscaran a la octava niña elegida, ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidado? [Yamakari basado en la canción "Someone to stay" para Van y el topic Yamakari]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Escribí este one-shot para la actividad de fin de año del topic Yamakari del foro Proyecto 1-8 y en respuesta al reto de LeCielVAN. Está basado en la canción "Someone to stay" de Vancouver Sleep Clinic, por lo que claramente la canción tampoco me pertenece ni intento lucrar a través de ella.

* * *

 _ **¿Te quedarías conmigo?**_

 _Yamakari_

Pensar en su infancia no es algo que Yamato hiciera a menudo. Probablemente de allí proviniera su tendencia a enterrar las cosas que no le gustaban o aquello que le resultaba particularmente incómodo o doloroso de enfrentar. Nunca había sido alguien que mirara demasiado hacia atrás. Por el contrario, sus ojos siempre habían estado anclados en el futuro; quizá por lo mismo muchos años más tarde terminaría convirtiéndose en astronauta. Resultaría más fácil de ese modo no conectar con la gente a su alrededor y que nada le afectara más de la cuenta, mantener un cierto grado de control sobre su vida que —¿por qué no decirlo?— no tuvo a los siete años, cuando sus padres decidieron separarse.

Pero no contemplar nuestro pasado tiene un pequeño inconveniente y es no aprender las lecciones que nos deja ni poder avanzar en la vida, al menos no de verdad.

Si contamos, además, con que la memoria es traicionera, nos encontramos con que mientras menos echamos un vistazo por sobre nuestro hombro, más irreconocible se hace el paisaje a nuestras espaldas.

La memoria, en definitiva, puede convertirse en una trampa para nosotros mismos y acabar echando al olvido los recuerdos más importantes hasta el punto de hacernos creer que nunca existieron.

Tal vez por esa razón cuando Yamato conoció a Hikari no vio nada especial en ella. Era la octava niña elegida, pero solo le pareció una chiquilla asustadiza que dependía demasiado de Taichi y no veía cómo les podría ayudar en la batalla que enfrentaban. No estaba más preparada que ellos ni parecía esconder el secreto de la victoria. Toda la esperanza que habían depositado en ella se esfumó tan rápido como el humo.

Aquel día, aunque no lo supo hasta mucho después, estuvo equivocado en dos cosas.

Primero, y la más evidente, Hikari sí que los ayudó y resultó ser la pieza que faltaba para que pudieran vencer a los Amos Oscuros.

Y segundo —algo que jamás pudo imaginar—, a esa niña ya la había visto antes.

* * *

Tenía siete años, los había cumplido hace poco y por aquella época recién comenzaba a enfrentarse a la separación de sus padres.

Echaba muchísimo de menos a su hermano y estaba pasando tiempos difíciles en la escuela, haciendo amigos o cumpliendo con sus deberes, porque debía prepararse la comida él mismo, encargarse de las tareas del hogar y apoyar a su papá ahora que solo eran ellos dos; todas responsabilidades que no le correspondían, pero que había aceptado de buena gana y sin que él se lo pidiera, tal vez porque creía que debía hacerlo o tal vez porque si mantenía el orden podía fingir que todo seguía como antes, que su madre y su hermanito entrarían en cualquier momento por la puerta y volverían a ser la familia que eran.

Cierto día después de la escuela se desvió de su camino hasta llegar a un parque solitario y abandonado. Los juegos estaban desvaídos y a algunos les faltaban partes, sin embargo, no le importó; no estaba allí para subirse a ninguno de todos modos.

Arrastró los pies por la tierra, con su mochila colgando de un hombro y se cobijó a la sombra de un árbol. La primavera estaba siendo particularmente calurosa ese año y nunca le había gustado estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol; mientras su hermano lo adoraba, Yamato prefería las estaciones más frescas, no necesariamente el invierno, pero sí el otoño. Sí, probablemente el otoño fuera su estación favorita.

Se tumbó con la espalda apoyada contra el enorme y grueso tronco, dejando a un lado su bolso.

Su padre no volvería a casa sino hasta eso de las siete, por lo que podía quedarse un rato allí sin preocuparlo o que denunciara su desaparición a la policía. Hiroaki nunca había sido alguien exagerado de todas formas. Quizá su madre sí denunciaría el hecho, si estuviera con ellos, claro está, si Yamato le importara lo suficiente como para no haberse marchado llevándose a Takeru con ella.

A los siete años es difícil entender esa clase de cosas, que incluso aquello que duele puede ser un regalo, un sacrificio que los padres hacen en pos del bienestar de sus hijos. O más aún, entender que simplemente los adultos también se equivocan y no son esos seres perfectos que creemos.

Esa tarde Yamato echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin preocuparse de estar en un barrio desconocido y poco transitado, ni menos imaginando que pudiera ocurrirle algo. Entre Takeru y él, él era el mayor y el más sensato, pero por más que haya niños que parezcan más adultos o grandes de lo que son, los niños siempre serán niños.

No supo por qué lo hizo, desviarse de su camino habitual, hasta que las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Tampoco fue consciente de sus deseos de llorar hasta que comenzó a hacerlo y después no pudo detenerse, pero al menos sintió que la gran presión que había sentido en el pecho desde que su padre y él se quedaron solos se alivianaba un poco. Solo un poco, algo ínfimo que, sin embargo, marcó una diferencia. Después de todo, Yamato no había llorado ni una sola vez desde el día en que su madre y hermano se fueron, ni una sola vez, y desde aquello ya había pasado un mes; nadie puede soportar tanto sin quebrarse o al menos agrietarse por dentro, sin que el dolor termine por destrozarnos de alguna forma.

Así las cosas, lloró en silencio y con los labios apretados, negándose a emitir cualquier sonido. Lloró _escondido_ bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que se quedó dormido.

Despertó, no supo cuánto tiempo después, con la mano de alguien remeciéndolo de un hombro. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y confundido, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de alguien muy cerca, un rostro cuyos rasgos estaban difuminados por los rayos del sol que llegaban desde atrás y parecían anunciar las últimas horas de la tarde.

Yamato se agitó asustado, haciendo que aquella persona retrocediera.

¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Dónde estaba?

Recordaba haber salido de la escuela a las dos. No tenía reloj para comprobarlo, pero algo le decía que pasaban de las cinco.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a normalizarse, regresó los ojos hacia la persona que lo había despertado y esta vez fue capaz de verla bien.

Solo se trataba de una niña. A juzgar por su apariencia debía tener unos siete u ocho años. Tenía al cabello castaño y sus ojos de un tono rojizo estaban parcialmente ocultos debajo de su flequillo. Ella lo apartó con una mano como si le incomodara.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Yamato a la defensiva. Si bien no creía que una niña como ella pudiera hacerle daño, no entendía qué hacía allí o por qué lo habría despertado, ¿qué podría querer?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la niña, ignorando completamente su pregunta. Sus ojos lo observaban con atención y con una pizca de lo que parecía ser preocupación bailando en sus pupilas.

—Sí, solo dormía una siesta hasta que tú me despertaste —respondió él de mala manera al tiempo que se erguía para volver a apoyar la espalda contra el árbol (probablemente se había ido deslizando sin darse cuenta al quedarse dormido) y coger su bolso que seguía en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado.

—Siento haberte asustado, Yamato. —Por su expresión lucía de verdad arrepentida, aunque no fue eso lo que llamó la atención del chico.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó con gesto adusto, comenzaba a dudar de esa niña por más inocente que fuera su apariencia.

Ella se limitó a sonreír como si comprendiera algo que él no.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —insistió Yamato.

—Vine porque estás triste.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo si no me conoces?

—En eso te equivocas —dijo poniendo ambas manos detrás de la espalda—. Te conozco, pero veo que tú todavía no me conoces a mí.

Durante días aquellas palabras acosarían a Yamato para después deshacerse en el olvido como tantas otras cosas que eligió borrar de su memoria.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… mejor me voy —repuso, poniéndose en pie de un salto con su bolso en mano—. Adiós —dijo tras un segundo de titubeo para pasar por el lado de la niña y emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa; esperaba recordar la dirección que había tomado o estaría perdido.

—Espera… —dijo ella a sus espaldas. No fue un grito ni tampoco una súplica, pero por alguna razón los pies de Yamato se detuvieron antes de que él pudiera darles la instrucción de hacerlo—. Tienes que saber que todo va a estar bien. Tú vas a estar bien, pero necesitas poner de tu parte. Si te acostumbras a alejar a la gente de ti por miedo a que se vayan, nunca se quedarán. No espero que lo entiendas ahora, después de todo eres solo un niño.

—Y tú eres una niña. —replicó de manera fría, ofendido de que ella insinuara que por ser un niño no podía entender lo que le decía cuando ella también lo era. Sin embargo, cuando lo dijo sintió que no lo era en lo absoluto, la forma en que hablaba y su madurez no parecían coincidir con su aspecto—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te importa que esté bien?

La respuesta de la niña fue tan rápida y natural que no pudo dudar de ella.

—Porque te quiero, y ella también te querrá.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso. No estaba asustado, no en realidad, pero el corazón le latía como si lo estuviera. No podía recordar bien el sueño, era como si este fuera deshaciéndose y yéndose por el desagüe por cada segundo que pasaba.

Arrimada sobre él, una sombra lo observaba. Tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hikari y aquello le sirvió para retener parte de lo que había soñado, así como también recordar que se encontraban en el Mundo Digital.

—Hikari… —susurró.

—¿Está bien, Yamato-san? —preguntó ella con inocencia—. Creo que tuvo una pesadilla. Estaba gritando.

—¿Te…te desperté? —Mientras lo preguntaba se deslizó hacia arriba por la improvisada cama hasta quedar sentado y echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos los demás dormían profundamente, ¿cómo es que solo ella le había oído?

La niña agitó la cabeza hacia ambos lados con gesto solemne.

—Es mi turno de hacer guardia —explicó.

Yamato frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que ella ni Takeru tuvieran que hacerlo. Todos eran niños, era cierto, pero ellos los que más, y el deber de los mayores debía ser protegerlos.

—Pues ya que me desperté seguiré yo. Tú duerme.

—¿Está seguro? —inquirió mirándolo hacia arriba con esos ojos llenos de preguntas que a menudo turbaban al rubio.

—Sí —replicó tajante mientras se deshacía de la cobija que lo cubría y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Yamato-san? —La voz de Hikari le siguió por detrás cual sombra que se adhiriera a su espalda.

Se detuvo.

—¿Si?

—¿Está bien?

—Lo estoy. Solo fue un sueño. —Porque lo había sido, ¿no? De todos modos, no pudo evitar preguntarle una cosa—. Hikari… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tú y yo nos hayamos visto antes? —Se giró a mirarla en espera de su respuesta.

Ella casi ni se inmutó, aunque tampoco pareció entender lo que sugería.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Nos conocimos en Hikarigaoka cuando mi hermano y todos ustedes…

—Lo sé —la cortó—. Pero digo antes de eso, en un parque…

—No. —La respuesta fue indubitada, a pesar de que no sirvió para disipar por completo la inquietud de Yamato.

—Eso pensé —respondió antes de marcharse.

Aquel sueño lo acosó durante varios días hasta que terminó por perderse entre el fragor de la batalla. Nunca del todo, aunque no pensaría en ello hasta mucho tiempo después.

Él sabía que era imposible, que si la hubiera conocido lo recordaría y aun así había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de confirmarlo con ella.

Pero si solo había sido una fantasía, una construcción de su propia mente, ¿por qué la pareció tan real?, ¿por qué la escena la resultaba familiar, igual que la parte de una película que se queda rezagada en tu memoria?

En el sueño Hikari debía tener más o menos la edad que tenía ahora. ¿Sería posible que fuera un sueño premonitorio?

La pregunta nació y murió dentro de sus pensamientos en segundos. Aquello se adentraba en el terreno de lo desconocido, de lo imposible, pero francamente… ¿qué era imposible desde que viajaron a ese mundo?

* * *

Puede que Yamato se mantuviera siempre pensando en el futuro. En la forma de solucionar los problemas que iban presentándose y avanzar, a pesar de que en rigor seguía estando estancado en el mismo punto que se quedó cuando sus padres se separaron y su espejo le mostró la imagen de un niño que había sido abandonado, pero incluso siendo así fue incapaz de imaginar lo que sucedería y cómo su vida y la de Hikari, que hasta cierto momento apenas se rozaban, acabarían por enredarse.

Tenía veintidós años por ese entonces y acababa de regresar a Odaiba después de dos años viviendo en Estados Unidos.

La idea era ir primero donde su hermano, a lo sumo ir a dejar sus cosas al departamento de su padre y luego llamar a Takeru para encontrarse con él, pero en cuanto puso un pie en su país la idea de visitar a Taichi se cruzó por su mente.

Nadie sabía que estaba de regreso y de pronto solo se le antojó ver la cara que pondría cuando lo viera en la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo y lo había extrañado. Por mucho que nunca lo fuera a reconocer en voz alta, quería a ese tonto.

Así que hizo su camino hacia el viejo departamento de los Yagami, cerca de la bahía de Odaiba. Todo se veía muy parecido a cómo lo recordaba, al menos los edificios más simbólicos seguían allí, pero por supuesto todo era más moderno que cuando había dejado el país. Japón siempre estaba en constante progreso.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando la pequeña maleta tras él y con una ansiedad extraña trepándole desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Se detuvo en el descansillo del piso al que iba para inspirar profundo, no supo si para recuperar el aliento o darse valor, aunque siendo honestos apenas se había agitado.

Muchas cosas pueden preocuparnos al volver al lugar en el que nacimos y vivimos gran parte de nuestra vida; el cómo nos recibirán es una de ellas, o si habrá alguien para hacerlo…

Tal vez, después de todo, no estaba ahí solo para ver al castaño, sino para evitar estar en otra parte.

Tocó el timbre dos veces. Se debatía entre tocarlo por una tercera o marcharse pensando que no había nadie, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente; por ende, no estaba listo todavía para enfrentarse a ese momento ni menos aún encontrarse con la ligera y menuda figura de Hikari en vez de la que esperaba ver.

Ambos permanecieron congelados por un par de segundos frente al otro; no solo Yamato tenía razón de estar sorprendido.

—Yamato-san —sonrió ella por fin, aligerando el ambiente con su sonrisa—. Que sorpresa verlo aquí, pensé que estaba…

—En Estados Unidos —la interrumpió él—. Ya. No le dije a nadie que volvería. También me sorprende verte, digo… sé que también es tu casa, pero… —barbotó mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por la nuca.

—Ya. Viene a ver a Taichi, no hace falta que lo diga.

Pero Taichi no estaba. Era junio y las clases en la universidad comenzaban en abril. El chico vivía en el campus durante el año académico y volvía para las vacaciones, según le contó Hikari, estando los dos todavía en la puerta. Era lógico, la mayoría de los estudiantes optaban por eso. No solo ayudaba para empaparse de la vida universitaria, sino también por las largas distancias que debían recorrer si no lo hacían. Se trataba de un proceso de crecimiento e independencia, un punto medio entre la adolescencia y la adultez.

—Debí imaginarlo, supongo que estoy con la cabeza en otro lado. Es raro volver.

Hikari, ligeramente recargada contra uno de los extremos del marco y con las manos apoyadas en él como si lo abrazara, lo miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Yamato pensó que seguía siendo igual de incómodo estar bajo su mirada, pero no dijo nada. Solo cuadró los hombros y carraspeó, esperando que el momento pasara y pudiera marcharse.

—Mis padres no están, pero… ¿le gustaría pasar un momento y beber algo? Es un viaje largo, debe estar cansado.

Sí que lo era, aunque el chico apenas se sentía cansado, supuso que porque no se lo había permitido. Debía seguir en modo viaje y seguiría estándolo hasta que llegara a un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar, al menos mientras se buscaba algo propio.

Aun así, no pudo decirle que no a Hikari. Fue algo en su mirada, no supo qué.

Y ambos entraron al departamento, sin sospechar que aquel episodio casi anecdótico entre dos viejos conocidos que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo terminaría por ser el comienzo de una historia juntos. Una historia que a sus once y ocho años jamás hubieran imaginado que pudiera escribirse.

* * *

Se hicieron novios. Oficialmente seis meses después, pero en realidad fue mucho antes. Con la mayoría de sus amigos enfrascados en sus estudios y sus pilares lejos: Taichi y Sora en Tokio, y Takeru estudiando Literatura en Francia, Yamato se vio a sí mismo solo, encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que alguna vez albergó a una persona distinta a la que ahora era. Había cambiado, o al menos eso creía. ¿Pero de verdad estaba tan diferente? Aquella pregunta lo torturaba de vez en cuando, más a menudo de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

Se sentía como un ave encerrada allí. Tenía veintidós años, acababa de dejar el mundo de la música y no poseía idea alguna de lo que haría con su vida a partir de ahora. Tenía un par de ahorros que le servirían para mantenerse un tiempo y no depender de su padre, sin embargo, estaba justo en la edad en que los planes importaban. Necesitaba ocuparse en algo, y las viejas costumbres terminan tirando.

El departamento Yagami se sentía incluso más familiar que en el que había vivido toda su vida. Los muebles viejos acunados en el centro, el aroma a lavanda, la habitación de Taichi intacta, la amorosa Yuuko. En definitiva, olía a hogar, y por mucho que ninguna de esas cosas le gustara; ni el tipo de decoración, los aromas fuertes o el exceso de atención por parte de la dueña de casa, se sentía cómodo, como si fuera una especie de burbuja en la que el tiempo no había pasado mientras estaba fuera.

Y luego estaba Hikari. No la Hikari que recordaba y a la vez la misma, unos cuantos centímetros más alta, con sonrisas eternas y misterios por doquier, incluyendo curvas que antes no tenía. No demasiado pronunciadas, solo evidentes.

No era el tipo de Yamato, él lo supo desde el inicio. Pero la chica era de las pocas que estudiaba en Odaiba. Estaba haciendo un curso de fotografía y luego de eso entraría a estudiar Pedagogía a la universidad, no tenía prisa. Al final, pasar tanto tiempo juntos hace lo suyo.

El chico se dijo que necesitaba un reemplazante para Taichi y que ella era tan buena como cualquier otra opción, por más frívolo que sonase; después de todo, tenía sangre Yagami en sus venas, y día a día pudo comprobar el parecido, cosas que antes le pasaban desapercibidas.

Eran muy diferentes y muy parecidos a la vez. Tenían el mismo tipo de humor y el mismo apetito, cuando se molestaban hacían los mismos gestos, a pesar de que Hikari lo hacía mucho menos que su hermano y era más tranquila, solo que cuando explotaba podía ser tan huracán como él, tanto en las reacciones como en el desorden de su habitación; la analogía valía para ambas cosas.

Yamato tardó en darse cuenta de que se engañaba a sí mismo buscando un reemplazante, ella nunca sería Taichi y eso estaba bien; le dejó de importar tras la primera semana para comenzar a conocer a alguien que no conocía de verdad.

Le gustaba hablar con ella, ver películas y que le enseñara sus fotografías. Esto último le hacía sentir que, al menos por un breve instante, podía ver el mundo como ella lo hacía.

Pronto la idea de que fuera Hikari quien lo viera a él como un reemplazante de su hermano acució, y no le gustó nada. La besó una tarde en que la señora Yagami había salido de compras, solo así, de la nada. Ella se quedó paralizada unos segundos, probablemente por la sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder. No fue un primer beso de película ni necesitaban que lo fuera, podían perfeccionarlo y así lo hicieron. Yamato empezó a pasar más tiempo en su habitación y entrar en más detalle sería irrelevante.

Para cuando despertaron de aquella especie de ensoñación, se vieron más enredados de la cuenta y Yamato comprobó que ya no había vuelta atrás. O peor aún, no es que no la hubiera, es que no quería darla. Se había hecho adicto a su compañía y no quería perderla de la manera más estúpida, descubiertos por sus padres en una situación comprometedora, así que le pidió que fuera su novia y se lo dijeron a todos.

Cuando Taichi se enteró de lo suyo, sorprendentemente rápido cabe aclarar, apareció al día siguiente en el departamento.

—Hermano, ¿no tienes clase hoy? —preguntó Hikari en la puerta, intentando obstruirle con su menudo cuerpo parte de la vista del interior del departamento.

—No, o sea sí, algo así. No importa. ¿Estás sola?

—Estoy con Yamato.

En un santiamén el Yagami había esquivado con facilidad a su hermana para internarse en el lugar. Se encontró al rubio sentado en el sofá con un brazo sobre el respaldo y mirándolo con seriedad. A sus pies un gato se frotaba contra sus piernas, pero el mayor no reparó en eso al principio. Tras escanearlo y determinar que no había nada sospechoso en él —lo más probable es que solo quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera vestido—, soltó lo siguiente:

—¿Así que vuelves mientras no estoy y aprovechas de ligarte a mi hermana?

—Onii-chan... —dijo Hikari acercándose con cautela a él—. No vas a hacer un escándalo, ¿o sí? Yo ya soy grande, no es que Yamato se haya aprovechado de mí.

—No, Hikari. Solo vamos a hablar. ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

La chica titubeó cerca de la parte trasera del sofá y entornó los ojos, marchándose acto seguido a su habitación. En las peleas de esos dos era mejor no meterse.

Yamato siguió a su novia con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer por el recoveco que conducía a las habitaciones, fue por eso que la pregunta de Taichi le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Es algún tipo de venganza por lo mío con Sora? —Esa era una diferencia entre los hermanos. Taichi siempre iba directo al punto, a Hikari le gustaba darse vueltas solo para enervarlo.

—¿Qué? _Fucking God,_ Taichi. Por supuesto que no. Sora es mi ex y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

El castaño lo miró con una ceja enarcada, casi como si lo remedara, y todavía con los brazos fuertemente apretados contra el pecho.

—¿ _Fucking God_? —repitió con ironía—. Ahora hablas como un auténtico yanqui. ¿Lo aprendiste de Mimi?

—No vayas a compararme con la princesita.

Taichi suspiró y soltó los brazos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado, haciendo sonar su cuello.

—Normalmente te daría una paliza y preguntaría después, pero ya que eres tú, supongo que te mereces una oportunidad. Hikari dijo que no te aprovechaste de ella, ¿lo hiciste?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _aprovechar_? Conociéndote, puede que tengamos conceptos distintos —puntualizó con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz que hizo al otro pensar en que lo había extrañado, con su tono odioso y todo.

—No soy tan ingenuo para referirme a _eso,_ Ishida. Sabes de lo que hablo.

Yamato lo meditó unos segundos, o al menos fingió que lo hacía, pues lo cierto era es que tenía claro lo que debía decir y no tuvo que mentir ni forzarse a hacerlo.

—Hikari me gusta en serio. —Sonó parco y seco como de costumbre, pero también sincero.

—Bien. Supongo que eso zanja el asunto... por ahora —concluyó con malicia.

Luego fue a la cocina por dos cervezas y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo para ponerse al día, porque así solucionaban los problemas los Taichi y Yamato _ad portas_ de la adultez, aunque puede que de vez en cuando por pura nostalgia se dieran uno que otro golpe. Los más bromistas, como Takeru, asegurarían que ya ni siquiera eran capaces de dejar un buen moretón en el otro. Eso sí, a veces —¿para qué mentir?— las cosas se les iban de las manos. Esa era otra historia.

Sea como sea, recién ese día Yamato comprendió, o al menos fue capaz de aceptar, que estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida, una en la que, a pesar de no contar con la compañía de sus viejos amigos, se vislumbraba mejor.

* * *

—Te quiero.

La primera en decirlo fue Hikari. Aquello quizá no sorprenda tanto; la reacción un tanto tensa de Yamato tampoco.

Estaban viendo una película en el departamento del chico. Ella se encontraba acurrucada a su lado como hacía a veces, de una manera tan semejante a un gato que él no podía evitar una sonrisa irónica y alguna broma ocasional al respecto.

La película frente a ellos dejó de tener importancia mientras el chico tragaba perceptiblemente e inclinaba el rostro para mirarla. Los ojos de Hikari lo veían a su vez, pero allí donde esperó encontrar expectación por una respuesta, halló solo la serenidad de siempre.

—Yo...

—No hace falta que respondas. —Deshizo el abrazo y tomó el mando a distancia para pausar la película.

Yamato se enderezó y clavó la vista en la imagen detenida. Esas dos simples palabras le habían traído un viejo recuerdo; tan viejo que incluso tuvo la sensación de que tendría que desempolvarlo para contemplarlo bien a través de su memoria.

—¿Recuerdas la vez en que te pregunté si tú y yo nos habíamos conocido antes? Estábamos en el Mundo Digital, la primera vez. Fue una noche...

—Lo recuerdo. —Hikari tenía memoria selectiva. Podía ser una completa olvidadiza en el día a día, pero tenía recuerdos de las cosas más insólitas o inesperadas, Yamato ya lo había comprobado.

—Nunca te dije... —carraspeó, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba—. Nunca te expliqué por qué hice esa pregunta. Esa noche tuve un sueño, uno que te involucraba a ti. Yo estaba en un parque abandonado y tú te me acercabas de la nada...

Se embarcó en el relato de su sueño casi sin darse cuenta. Mientras hablaba fue recuperando más detalles, como si describiera una especia de cuadro al que cada vez le llegara más luz, revelando más de él.

—Te preguntaba por qué te importaba que estuviera bien, y entonces tú...

—¿Qué respondía?

Cuando Yamato giró la cabeza para volver a encontrar la mirada con la de su novia, sintió que ella de algún modo lo sabía, igual que sabía toda clase de cosas que no tenían explicación. Era parte de su magia.

—Dijiste porque me querías, pero al final decías... "y ella también te querrá". Por eso cuando me despertaste te pregunté si nos conocíamos de antes. Cuando lo pensé después se me hizo lógico que la respuesta era no, pero supongo que en aquel momento mi mente todavía seguía susceptible dado que acababa de despertarme.

—Hay algo que te está inquietando de ese asunto, ¿no es así?

—Recuerdo que en el sueño pensaba: ¿cómo me vas a querer si no me conoces? La única explicación era que ya me conocieras...no tú, la chica que se veía como tú. Y tú misma decías que me conocías, sin embargo, yo no...

—Suena a que tienes una teoría. —Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Hikari. Entre los dos, no era precisamente Yamato quien creía en cosas sobrenaturales o sin explicación; lo suyo era más la ciencia.

* * *

Yamato le dijo que la quería. No fue esa tarde, sino muchos días después, días que tal vez se convirtieron en semanas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Estaban en el planetario viendo una demostración acerca de la creación del universo, sentados lado a lado en un par de butacas iguales, semejantes a las del cine.

En un momento dado él dejó de mirar la pantalla, que en realidad era una proyección sobre el techo de esa oscura sala y se frotó el cuello, adolorido por mantener la misma posición incómoda por tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando, como si sus ojos fueran atraídos por una especie de imán, la contempló a su lado, fascinada por la presentación. Ella no se dio cuenta así que se permitió observarla varios minutos. La nuca reposando sobre el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos bien abiertos como los de un niño que no quiere perderse nada del mundo que está descubriendo y absorbe cada detalle, sus pestañas largas y nariz pequeña, sus labios juntos en una expresión de concentración y encanto a la vez.

—Te quiero —lo dijo sin pensarlo.

Hikari no se giró a mirarlo, ni siquiera se movió. Pero lo escuchó, él lo supo por la tímida sonrisa que se adueñó de su boca.

Tiempo después Yamato recordaría ese día no solo por ese bochornoso impulso, sino también por ser el día en que decidió lo que quería ser. Estudiaría Astronomía.

* * *

Estuvieron juntos un año. Tuvieron sus altos y bajos, como cualquier pareja, pero al final del día se acoplaron mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos pudo nunca imaginar que harían.

Si a Yamato le hubieran preguntado años atrás si creía que alguna vez pudiera salir con Hikari, habría dicho que no sin titubear; ¿qué locura era esa? Si se lo hubieran preguntado a ella, tal vez hubiera dicho que sí, ya que tenía esa capacidad de saber las cosas antes que los demás igual que los animales que perciben los temblores o terremotos segundos antes de que acontezcan. Puede que para ella los segundos fueran años. Nadie podría negar que la castaña era diferente de un modo en que el resto no alcanzaba a comprender, salvo por Takeru, al menos hasta cierto punto. Siempre habría una parte de ella incognoscible para todos los demás.

Si bien el inicio resultó ser inesperado, su final fue más bien bastante predecible. Seguro que ese sí hubiera podido ser pronosticado por quienes les conocían. Seguro que más de alguien hubiera acertado al decir que sería Yamato quien se iría primero.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si era lo que siempre hacía?

Esa fue la mayor inquietud que ocupó la mente de Taichi durante el primer período de la relación de su hermanita con su mejor amigo. Los quería a ambos, pero conocía la tendencia de Yamato a huir no solo de lo malo, sino especialmente de aquello que iba a bien y podía estropearse, o él podía estropearlo. Sabía que el rubio se sentía culpable por la separación de sus padres y que nunca había podido superar aquello del todo, la sensación de que algo estaba mal con él, que era una pieza descompuesta que podía terminar por descomponer todo o a todos a quienes tocaba. No era un pensamiento lógico para un adulto, sino una impresión errónea arrastrada desde su niñez.

Así que francamente cuando Yamato terminó con Hikari nadie estuvo particularmente sorprendido por ello, Hikari la que menos. Parecía el final de una película que sus televidentes pueden anticipar casi desde sus primeros minutos, a pesar de que durante ella no pueden evitar desear estar equivocados, añorar en sus fueros internos que el director sea un genio capaz de dar un vuelco en el último momento cuando ya las esperanzas están perdidas.

Ocurrió poco después de la tarde en el planetario.

—Esto no tiene futuro. Tú... te irás a Tokio a estudiar.

—Y tú también. ¿No dijiste que querías estudiar a Astronomía?

—Sí, pero no es de lo que hablo. No importa la distancia física, nosotros... no somos compatibles. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta.

—Puede ser, aunque creí que después de un año habíamos logrado que funcionara...

—¿Y por cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más tiempo podría durar?

—No lo sé, nadie lo sabe. Es parte de estar con alguien, elegirlo cada día sin saber cuánto durará.

—Tarde o temprano se terminaría, Hikari —dijo con firmeza como si anunciara el indeseable final de una profecía inquebrantable.

«Y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda», fue un pensamiento que se guardó.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y soportó estoica. No lloró... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Aquello, por más amargo que fuera, no la pillaba por sorpresa.

* * *

Coincidieron por casualidad en algún punto de la ciudad poco antes de que esta fuera arreciada por una repentina tormenta de esas que no duran mucho, pero empapan hasta los corazones. Llegan casi sin anunciarse y dejan caer sobre los transeúntes todo lo que tienen hasta quedarse sin aliento; luego se van y es como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, casi como si solo se tratara de una ilusión.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al principio ni hablaron de hacia dónde iban. Qué importa eso cuando habían roto hace dos meses. Basta con decir que iban en sentidos opuestos; dulce poseía de la vida.

Pero entonces comenzó a llover y el agua los empapó en cuestión de segundos. Un gesto de sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de Hikari, pero no hizo nada para resguardarse, por lo que Yamato, sin pensarlo, la tomó de la muñeca y corrió con ella hacia el lugar más cercano que resultó ser un templo. La arrastró consigo hasta que ambos estuvieron debajo del pórtico y solo en ese instante, al sentir que ella tiraba ligeramente de su brazo, la liberó.

—Lo lamento, pero si tal como recuerdo, sigues enfermando con facilidad, quedarte debajo de una tormenta no parece una buena opción.

La chica no dijo nada. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se quedó contemplando la lluvia caer frente a sus ojos cual cortina de agua tras la cual la ciudad se veía como un cuadro de acuarela diluido.

Cuando se hizo evidente que no pensaba decir nada, aunque tampoco huir, Yamato se relajó y se acercó hasta el borde del pórtico, apoyándose de lado contra un pilar.

Fue en ese momento que la voz de la castaña le llegó suave y tenue desde atrás, aplacada por el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia contra las calles.

—Sigues preguntándote lo mismo, ¿no es así? —El chico se tensó en su sitio. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería hablar de ello, solo que la chica no lo dejaría estar. Lo presintió y tuvo razón—. Si esa Hikari que te visitó aquel día y el Yamato de esa dimensión se quedaron juntos.

Procrastinó su respuesta algunos segundos más, pensando incluso que si lo hacía Hikari desaparecería y él se daría cuenta de que todo aquello era un sueño. Después de todo llevaba días pensando en ir a verla, por lo que concentrarse tanto en ello podría haber provocado que ese encuentro, que fácilmente podría tomarse por casual, fuera solo obra de su imaginación.

—¿Qué sentido tendría pensar en algo así? Si de verdad existen en otro plano otro Yamato y otra Hikari, sus vidas no nos incumben. —A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, no le respondía a ella sino a sí mismo. Ese era el argumento que constantemente utilizaba en contra de sus propios pensamientos cuando estos se salían de control.

Escuchó que la chica caminaba hacia el frente y pocos segundos más tarde la vio por el rabillo del ojo posicionarse a su lado, a poco menos de medio metro, con cada una de sus manos sosteniendo el codo contrario y la mirada perdida en la lluvia.

—Pues yo me lo he preguntado... no mucho, solo a veces. —Calló, quizá dándole la oportunidad de que reconociera la verdad. Yamato no lo hizo—. No creo que la tormenta vaya a durar mucho más, me voy.

El rubio la observó salir desde el pórtico y detenerse a unos cuantos pasos, puede que preguntándose cuál sería el mejor camino para volver a casa, a pesar de que Hikari nunca había parecido ser de las que se preocuparan por mojarse un poco, incluso si su salud era delicada.

Otra persona en su lugar hubiera utilizado al menos los brazos para cubrirse, pero los suyos caían lacios a sus costados y el delgado vestido que llevaba puesto se pegaba a su cuerpo permitiendo delinear su ropa interior igual que su cabello empapado se adhería a su rostro enmarcando sus facciones.

En cuanto Yamato notó que se disponía a macharse, un impulso la llevó a detenerla.

—¡Espera! —pidió, a pesar de que no movió ni un solo pie en su dirección. Hikari se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo como en cámara lenta, el agua seguía cayendo y empapándola más a cada segundo, por más imposible que pareciera—. Tienes razón... —alzó la voz un tanto de más para asegurarse de que lo oía por encima del barullo de la lluvia—. Lo he pensado... lo he hecho básicamente cada día desde que me acordé y te lo conté en tu casa. Si esa Hikari vino a advertirme, debe ser porque en su mundo paralelo o de donde sea que haya venido... —No se atrevió a terminar la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera.

La castaña le sonrió desde su posición.

—Si de verdad existen en otro plano otro Yamato y otra Hikari, sus vidas no nos incumben, ¿no? Es lo dijiste antes...

Yamato la miró con expresión perdida. No comprendía cómo en tan poco tiempo había sido capaz de cambiarle el sentido a sus propias palabras.

—Sí, pero...

—Pienso que tienes razón, su vida no tiene que ser la nuestra. Si ellos están o no juntos, eso no influye en nuestras decisiones o nuestro futuro.

—Vas a resfriarte —dijo tras un breve espacio de silencio, sin embargo, no era lo que quería ni lo que debía decir en ese instante, lo sabía. Pensó que Hikari se iría, pero ella se limitó a seguir observándolo en silencio—. ¿Tú... te quedarías si te lo pidiera? —preguntó tan bajo que temió que no pudiera oírlo.

No obstante, si ella no lo escuchó tuvo que intuir sus palabras, porque no dudó en responder:

—Claro que sí. —Y la certeza en su voz terminó por deshacer un nudo que aprisionaba el pecho de Yamato.

—¿Te quedarás? —repitió él, finalmente abandonando el resguardo del pórtico para caminar hacia ella.

—Te lo prometo, Yamato —susurró cuando el chico llegó a su lado y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca para ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, la particular coloración de los ojos del otro.

Se embebieron de ello hasta que sus bocas clamaron por más y se fundieron en un beso, todavía bajo la lluvia, con las ropas empapadas y aferrándose entre ellos como si de esa forma pudieran impedir que las pequeñas gotas se deslizaran entre sus cuerpos.

Después se echaron a correr de la mano y sin decir ni preguntar nada, encaminaron sus pasos hacia el departamento Yagami, donde producto del apuro terminarían haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra: atontados, enfebrecidos y ajenos al mundo real, desde luego dejando todo un desastre húmedo a su paso que luego habrían de limpiar.

Esa tarde hubo algo que Hikari no le dijo. Algo que probablemente no hubiera cambiado nada ni alterado la escena, pero con lo que ella se quedó para siempre en su memoria.

Antes de que Yamato la alcanzara, justo en el momento que le preguntó si se quedaría, vio destellar sobre él la imagen de un niño de siete años, su versión de siete años con el cabello vuelto un desastre y sus ojos llenos de una partícula de esperanza decolorando la tristeza infinita adherida a sus pupilas.

Cuando pestañeó y volvió a mirar, ya no estaba.

Nunca supo si fue real o no.

Pero una noche en que soñó con él y el pequeño Yamato le dio las gracias desde la lejanía, quiso convencerse de que lo fue.

Al fin y al cabo, la vida no está hecho solo de lo que es real, sino también de las cosas en las que creemos y especialmente aquellas en las que elegimos creer.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Escribí esta historia hace varias semanas porque necesitaba Yamakari en mi vida y escribir de ellos es algo que siempre disfruto, así haya veces que los deje un poco de lado.

Desde que escuché la canción sentí que les quedaba muy bien y la historia fluyó de manera tan natural que no puedo sino pensar que tenía razón.

Quiero aprovechar de desear anticipadamente una muy feliz Navidad y, si no es adelantarme demasiado, también un feliz Año Nuevo a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí abajo y muy especialmente a quienes me leen y dejan review o a quienes solo leen, aunque sería fantástico poder conocer su opinión de vez en cuando.

A todos ustedes dedico mis mejores deseos para el nuevo año que se acerca.

Un gran abrazo y, como siempre y de corazón, gracias por leer.


End file.
